An Old Place
by livetogetherdiealone
Summary: Minerva Blake is the granddaughter of the famous Harry Potter. Lily Potter grew up and married Zachary Blake, a pureblood. Their daughter is thrown into Hogwarts only to be faced with a challange. A new evil has awoken and only Minnie and her friends can stop it. Multiple stories if this goes well!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter AT ALL. J.K Rowling does. You know why? Because she is the best writer ever!**

**Author's Note: My other stories aren't going so well, so I decided to write one that everyone would like! I don't think anyone has written a story about the Grandchildren and I have a good idea for it! Review and tell me what you think!**

_**Prologue**_

July 31, 2056

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm so happy today! It's my birthday and mum got me this journal to record my Hogwarts experience since I will be going soon! I'm still waiting for my letter and we haven't opened all the presents! Granddad shares the same birthday I do. He's been telling me stories about how an evil wizard named Voldemort, once tried to rule the Wizard Community. Gran says it's true but I don't believe it. I'm sad that I don't get the surname Potter just because mum married a Blake. Gran and my cousin Prue just got back from the bakery with a cake! We celebrated Prue's birthday a couple months ago and she got her letter so I hope I get mine today!_

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva (Minnie)_

"Honestly Minerva, will you put the journal down! Your granddad has a _letter _for you." Mum announced. I put it down quickly. I was sitting on our dark leather couch in our house at Godric's Hollow having my back to Prue. We looked almost the same. Prue was a half a year older, and is going to be in the same year as me. My hair was a shade darker than hers and our eyes were exactly the same; Bright green. Like mum and Uncle Albus. Uncle James didn't have kids. Granddad handed me a letter. I jumped up in excitement, making Prue fall off the couch. I open the letter addressed to, Minerva Luna Blake at 364 Godric's Hollow. I soaked up the words so fast I couldn't say anything.

"Read it out loud, sweetheart." Dad said. So I did:

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress: Hermione Weasley_

_(Master of Magic, Order of Merlin__, __Dumbledore's Army)_

_Dear Ms. Blake,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Hermione Weasley."_

"I'm a witch! Yes! Wait, it says no later than July 31st. That's today!" I shout.

"That is why; I sent it two days ago." Mum said. I ran over and hugged her.

"When are we going to Diagon Alley?" Prue asks, still on the floor.

"A week before school starts, Prudence." Uncle Albus says. So Prue and I head outside and flew on our broomsticks for the rest of the day.

**What did you think people!? REVIEWS PLEASE! I need characters. Names for 2 Slytherin, 1 Ravenclaw, and 1 Hufflepuff. Prue is Griffindor. You need to keep reading to find out what house Minerva is in. She goes by Minnie as well. TOODLES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do own Harry Potter blah blah blah…**

**Author's note: Come on guys. I REALLY NEED NAMES FOR THE PEOPLE I SAID LAST CHAPTER. PM or Review me!**

_August 25, 2056_

_Dear Diary,_

_We head off to Diagon Alley today! I'm the first one up and I decided to put in my entry for today. I can't wait to figure out what wand I get. Or what I pet I should choose! Mum has already gotten me robes so I can check that off the list! _

_Last night I played Wizard Chess with Granddad and I won! I think he let me though. Sorry Diary, I have to go. The family is getting up and I think I hear Uncle Albus in the kitchen._

_Sincerely,_

_Minnie_

I sneak in the kitchen and stand near the stove. "Bacon and scones! Uncle Albus, I thought you never made flapjacks?!" I yell, getting a jump out of my uncle.

"Merlin's Beard, Minerva! You gave me a fright! Don't do it again!" He seemed angry.

I look down at my feet. "Sorry, Uncle." I say apologetically. Prue walks in sleepy. Her almost red hair a mess. "You look like a zombie, Prue." I say. "Oh shut it." She says sharply. Mum walks down looking chipper as ever. She looks at us. "Girls, go get dressed! Are you packed? If not, do so! We don't want to be late at the Leaky Cauldron. Check-in is at 11:00. Up you go. Shoo!" She waves us towards the staircase and up to our rooms.

I sit on Prue's bed while she packs. I pull my auburn hair into a bun, but having strands fall over my ears. "Socks." I say randomly. "What?" Prue asks. "Pack socks. Mum said it gets cold in the castle." So she does. I put my fists under my chin. "I already packed Wizard Chess and Gobblestones." I say. "Is there any way to fit my coat in your trunk?" Prue asks. "It's full. Sorry." This is so normal for a wizarding family. I was EXTREMELY bored.

"Girls! We're ready! Come down and eat." I hear Mum's voice say. "_Accio Trunks." _We watch as our trunks fly down the stairs. Then we follow.

"Hmum dith id dicecioes!" I say. "Don't talk with your mouthful, Minerva. It's rude." Mum says. Gran and Granddad give a hearty laugh. "Sounds just like somebody I used to know." Gran says. "Who?" Prue and I ask simultaneously. "Your great-grandmother Molly Weasley. My mum used to be so picky like that." Gran says with thought. With that tone, I knew whoever we were talking about was deceased. "Put your dishes in the sink! Everyone grab your things. The Knight Bus is here to take us to the Leaky Cauldron." Uncle Albus announced. Gran and Granddad weren't coming, so as we walked out the door we waved goodbye.

"This is going to be a bumpy ride! Hold on ta something mon." A Jamaican voice says. Then I see that it's a head. I yelp in surprise. Not just at that, but that the bus is going really fast. A young driver isn't good. "Children crossing, Arnold." The bus screeched to a stop. Then it started again. Until it stopped at the Leaky Cauldron, I didn't realize I was holding my breath. "We're here!" Dad announced. I'm the first one off. "Never. Again!" I say winded. We go inside.

There are flying chairs, and wizards sitting at the table stirring with their finger. Not even a wand! "Whoa!" Prue said, beating me to it. They were yelling out group names. "MacMillan!" "Brown!" "Potter!" The ruckus in the room quieted down at the Potter name. "'Ike 'Arry Pottah?" A man with a white beard and crazy eyes looks at me. Prue and I were now standing side by side. "Ahem. Yes sir. That's our Granddad's name." I say quietly. He smiles and says, "Jolly Good! Your Granddad used to go to school with meh. We fought in the Great Battle together against You-Know-Who. Seamus Finnegan. Good ta meetcha!" He shakes the both of our hands and walks away. "Suppose that's the strange bloke Granddad told us about?" Prue whispers to me. "Probably so." I say. After that weird incident we were led to our rooms. "Girls that is your room that you will be sharing with me."Mum says. Pointing to the one across from that,"The men will be staying in there." "Aunt Lily?" Prue asks. "What about mum? I thought she was going to meet us here.""Your mum will be here tomorrow. Don't worry about it Prudence." Prue reddened. She didn't like to be called by her full name. "Get unpacked everyone! We head out to Diagon Alley in an hour." So we do just that.

**What did you guys think?! I want to know! I still need character names and personalities. I already know 1 Slytherin. I need 1 Slytherin, 1 Ravenclaw, and 1 Hufflepuff. PM or review me!**


End file.
